Let Me Pamper You
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Being the Headmaster of Hogwarts takes its toll and Minerva decides to take matters into her own hands. How will she make the love of her life rest, even if only for an evening? Short and Complete!


**Disclaimer: **Don't own them (see JKR)…just borrowing them for a little bit!

**Summary: **Being the Headmaster of Hogwarts takes its toll and Minerva decides to take matters into her own hands. How will she make the love of her life rest, even if only for an evening? Short and Complete!

**Rating: **PG…and the 'love' scene is not as 'graphic' as it would appear at first.

**~For You, Albus~**

The transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts made her way down the stairs and walked briskly through the large oak doors of the Great Hall towards the head table. She loved the morning meal at Hogwarts for more reasons than one. The food was always delicious but more than that, it was usually the first opportunity of the morning that she had to see Albus Dumbledore, at least during the school year.

She and Albus had been more than friends for several decades but the sight of him sitting in the ornate chair surrounded by their colleagues still took her breath away. As the morning sun streamed through the large panes of glass in the Great Hall, the rays of sunlight pooled in his sparkling blue eyes and the warming light only enhanced his now silver hair, making it appear silky and soft to the touch. Some mornings, when the light hit it properly, his hair resembled the auburn coloring that it had back when they were younger and he was her teacher. It was then that she had fallen in love with him but years before their loving relationship had started.

This particular morning, however, Minerva noticed something that worried her. His eyes were twinkling, his smile was soft and warm as he greeted her but he looked so very tired. He had been working night and day to ensure that the school was safe, parents' were appeased, his professors were happy and that Cornelius Fudge had the answers to the dozens of owls he sent daily. That had always been a sore topic between Albus and Minerva. By helping Cornelius or giving advice when asked, Albus felt he could ensure that the bumbling Minister of Magic would make fewer mistakes. But Minerva tried to explain that the more Albus helped Fudge, the more he would come to rely on the Headmaster's guidance and less upon his own limited abilities. Finally, they had agreed to disagree and the subject was rarely approached. By the look of his face this morning, he was beginning to wear himself down and Minerva was not prepared to let that happen.

"Good morning my dear. You look lovely this morning. Did you sleep well last night?" Albus always greeted her the same way and each morning she felt a flurry of emotions run through her head and heart. She wanted to pull him into a tight hug and deeply inhale his familiar scent. She wanted to feel his arms around her as his hands rubbed soothingly up and down her back. She longed for his soft, satisfying kisses but each morning she offered the same response.

"It's a better morning now, dear. I slept well but it could have been better. Until tonight…" They had developed this quiet banter at the head table soon after they had progressed in their relationship. After their first night together, Minerva had quickly returned to her own chambers to find a room full of flowers, courtesy of Albus. Then at breakfast he had uttered the now very familiar phrases and each morning she had responded in kind. No matter how many mornings she heard his voice whisper the greeting, she never tired of it or the feelings it stirred deep within her.

"Albus are you feeling alright today? You seem a bit tired and your eyes look weak. Maybe you need to go see Poppy and let her take a look at you. You might be coming down with something."

"Dear Minerva. What would I do without you? I promise that I feel fine. I didn't sleep well last night and that is probably the root of the problem. I received several owls from Cornelius after you left and I tried to answer them before retiring for the evening. Unfortunately, it took longer than I anticipated and before I knew it, it was time to rise for the day." 

Once again, Minerva cursed the name Cornelius Fudge! If she had her way, Albus would stop being so kind hearted and make the man stand on his own two feet. Then the wizarding world would see him for the incompetent wizard that he truly was and if she were lucky, they would replace him with someone with enough backbone to make his own decisions. But, that was not going to happen today, or even tomorrow, so there was no use in discussing it again with Albus.

Throughout her classes and in her free time, Minerva couldn't help but remember the tired look on Albus' face at breakfast. When he didn't show up for lunch, she went looking for him and found him in his office pouring over more owls and paperwork. 

"Albus Dumbledore you stood me up for lunch! And I am not amused at all. I hope you have a good excuse or you are in serious trouble!"

"Minerva, I am so sorry. I lost all track of time. Please forgive me. I'll make it up to you tonight. What do you say to a moonlit walk around the grounds after dinner?"

A light went off in Minerva's head as an idea was born. "That sounds like a perfect idea and I look forward to it. And if I were you, I would not attempt to skip another meal or you will have a very unhappy transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress on your hands. Is that understood, Professor Dumbledore?" She had attempted to use her stern voice but the smile playing about her lips gave away her true feelings.

"I give you my word of honor, Professor McGonagall. I shall not intentionally miss any more meals for fear of facing your infamous wrath. From what I've overheard in the hallways, you can be quite fierce when angered." The twinkle was back in his eyes and she met his gaze with her own mysterious look as she conjured some sandwiches and pumpkin juice for him and walked out of the office.

Minerva was lucky in that her Friday afternoons were free from classes this year so she had the remainder of her day to arrange a little surprise for the overworked headmaster. Over the years, he had planned small surprises for her, gone out of his way to do special things for her, and shower her with love and attention when she needed it most. And in those years, she had attempted to do the same for him but he always managed to turn the tables and she usually received the most benefit. Today would be different and she would make sure of that! Casting a quick spell on her favorite quill, the instrument set to the task of marking the second year transfiguration essays while she focused on the arrangements for later.

As promised, Albus was waiting for Minerva at the head table before the start of the evening meal. He couldn't help but notice how exceptionally pretty she looked this evening as she gracefully made her way to her chair. It was almost as if he were seeing her for the first time, yet he had seen her everyday for years. She looked so happy and beautiful this evening and he was thankful that he would be able to hold her in his arms soon. His thoughts quickly turned to their first night together and as she sat down, a pink hue had crept into his cheeks.

"Albus, you look a bit flushed. Did you get Poppy to check you over today? You might have a fever and you don't need to be out in the night air if that is the case."

"Ah Minerva, if I look flushed it is because of a very special memory." Peering at her over the top of his glasses, he saw realization flash in her eyes as her own pale cheeks mimicked his in coloring. Leaning closer to her, she felt his warm breath against her skin as he told her how happy he was that they would be spending some quality time together later. Trying hard to suppress the giggle forming in her throat, she was thankful when dinner was announced and she could direct her attentions towards something other than the man sitting beside her. After all, there would be plenty of time for that before the sun rose in the morning.

Finally the meal was over and the students had been sent to their common rooms for the evening. Minerva McGonagall was busy in her own chambers trying to get everything she needed for the 'walk' she was to take with Albus. He was not aware of the special evening she had planned and as she slipped the last shrunken item into the pocket of her robes, a knock sounded on her door that caused her heart to skip a beat with delight.

Once out of the school and away from any prying eyes, Minerva took the arm offered by Albus and rested her head on his shoulder. They walked in silence until they had reached the far side of the lake. Stopping in his tracks, Albus drew Minerva into his arms and gently pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment as every care in the world melted away for them. As he pulled away to stare at her moonlit features, he noticed her reaching into her robes. Within a moment's time, he felt a familiar sensation as they were being transported to another location, compliments of the portkey Minerva had brought with her.

As they touched the ground, Albus quickly surveyed the familiar surroundings. He had been to this spot several times, but usually it was during the summer months and only for short periods of time. Minerva had taken him to the secluded lake on the McGonagall estate in the highlands of Scotland. 

The moon shimmered across the water as it gently lapped at the shore while the stars twinkled brightly down on the two lovers. Nearby, the sounds of the waterfall cascading down a small incline and the night birds singing were the only noises to be heard. The leaves of a small clump of trees rustled softly as a cooling breeze added its contribution to the mood of the night. The setting was perfect for relaxation and a little romance, just as Minerva had planned.

While Albus breathed deeply and looked up at the night sky, Minerva was busy pulling various shrunken objects from her robes and transfiguring them to their original sizes. She had packed a thick blanket for them to rest upon, several pillows for comfort and a container of Albus' special hot chocolate that she had retrieved from the staff room. As she busied herself with making everything perfect, Albus stood back and watched. He sensed that she had a definite plan and he was intrigued by thoughts of things to come.

Once she was assured that everything was in place, Minerva took Albus' large hands in her own and slowly led him to the outspread blanket by the waters' edge. Motioning for him to sit, he did as she suggested and then waited patiently as Minerva released her long hair from its' tight restraint and knelt before him. She had remembered how much he loved her hair down and tonight was all about him, so she had gone to extra lengths to make herself even more beautiful for him. Reaching out, she reclaimed his strong hands and stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"Albus, you have been so good to me over the years, especially when I'm feeling down, tired, overworked, underappreciated. I saw those same things in your eyes at breakfast this morning and I want to pamper you a bit. So just sit back and let me lavish you with attention and love." Leaning over, she lightly kissed his lips and then moved to snuggle beside him on the blanket.

Whispering into his ear, Minerva told him that the first step was to get him relaxed and one of the best ways to do that was with a steaming mug of his favorite drink. "I brought this from the school. I know how you love your evening cup of cocoa and what better way to enjoy it than by sitting by a lake and looking at the stars?" The two sat in silence, sipping the chocolate and just enjoying the peace and quiet offered by their very intimate surroundings and the closeness of the other. As they neared the bottom of their cups of chocolate, Minerva banished the mugs and gently urged Albus to lie back onto her lap.

Doing as she requested, Albus soon found himself staring up at her face, bathed in moonlight and looking decades younger. Unable to control the urge, he brought up a hand to lovingly cup her cheek as her fingers softly filtered through his long locks of silver hair and tenderly massaged his scalp. In a tone barely above a whisper, Minerva began to recite various pieces of poetry or favorite love sonnets from Shakespeare. Finally slipping into a comfortable silence she stared down at the face of the man whom she loved with her entire heart and felt an overwhelming amount of love radiating from him. 

Occasionally, the silence would be breached by a sigh of contentment or one pointing out a particular constellation to the other until all that could be heard were the sounds of Albus' deep breathing. Not willing to break the enchantment, she sat there with him and watched as he took a much-deserved nap in the comfort of her arms. In his sleep, he reached for her free hand and hugged it tightly to his chest after delicately kissing her hand in his slumber.

As the night air became chillier, Minerva struggled with the decision of whether or not to wake him before transporting them back to school. Before she had to decide, Albus began to stir and he pulled her forward until their lips touched in a light kiss. "Thank you, my dear, for a wonderful evening. And I apologize for falling asleep on you. I suppose your plan worked and I was relaxed enough to drift off in the comfort of your embrace."

Rising from the blanket, Albus noticed that Minerva was having a difficult time standing. Her legs had lost their feelings temporarily from the weight of Albus head on her lap. Scooping her into his arms, he hugged her tightly to his chest as she activated the portkey and before they could blink, they were at the gates of Hogwarts. Still not having full control of her legs, Albus carried her across the grounds and upon her request, back to his private living quarters.

By the time they had reached his chambers, Minerva had regained the use of her legs and slowly began to walk about the room to bring back all of the feelings in her limbs. Once the tingling sensations had subsided, she strode over to Albus and pulled him through the study door into the bedroom. Not entirely sure what she had in mind, Albus followed willingly as the sparkle from his eyes took over the remainder of his face. Minerva had looked at him this way hundreds of times before and he had never been disappointed with the outcome.

Leading him over to the large four- poster bed, she pulled him close to her and seductively kissed his soft lips while pushing his robes from his broad shoulders. Gently she urged him to lie down on his stomach as her delicate hands caressed his skin sensually as she kneaded the tight muscles in his neck and shoulders. Light sounds of pleasure kissed her ears as her hands performed their own magic for the evening. When she was convinced that he was not carrying the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, she lightly nuzzled the side of his neck before he transfigured her robes into a sexy nightgown.

"Minerva, you have truly outdone yourself this evening and I cannot thank you enough. I desperately needed a break from the stress of Hogwarts' business and you have given me the best distraction possible. Thank you." Turning over to look into her amazing emerald green eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for a very satisfying kiss. As he deepened the kiss, Minerva stifled a moan in the back of her throat. He was up to his old tricks again and if she wasn't careful, she would be the one being treated to a night of relaxation. Pulling back from his warming lips, she traced the outline of his features with her slender finger and motioned for him to snuggle into her arms for a change. 

Soon his hands began to caress her body through the silky material. Shivers ran up and down her spine as his skilled hands told her that he was indeed well rested and in excellent spirits. Taking charge of the romantic situation, Minerva released him from her embrace. Leaning over him she whispered, "Just lay back and relax. Tonight is all about you and your needs. Let me make love to you." And with that, she proceeded to bring him to new heights of pleasure and ecstasy. 

Later, as the moonlight streamed through the large windows in his chambers, the two lovers fell into a deep sleep. Minerva had held him tightly and whispered words of love as she completely exhausted both their bodies. As her fingers flowed through his long, silky hair, he found it easy to drift off to sleep in the luxury of her embrace, knowing that she would be there in the morning when he awoke. 

His last thoughts were focused on how much he loved this woman and what he would do for her in appreciation of her efforts. She had gone out of her way to ease his mind and to make him feel an overwhelming amount of love and in the morning, he would repay the favor. But for now, he would sleep soundly and dream of the morning, when he would shower her with all of his attention, just as she had done for him this evening. In the morning, he would devote all of his time and renewed energies to bringing her to the same rivers of pleasure she had shown him this night.

Hours later, the sunlight kissed the eyelids of Albus Dumbledore and he found himself still wrapped in Minerva's arms. Shifting slightly but gently so as not to wake her, he reached up and captured her lips with his own. 

Smiling at him she heard those all too familiar words…"Good morning my dear. You look lovely this morning. Did you sleep well last night?" But this morning, she decided to give a different response since they were all alone. Instead of answering him with mere words, she let her thoughts, feelings and desires pour through her lips and onto his as she relished the feel of his warm body in her arms. Sensing her playful mood and feeling better than he had in weeks, Albus wasted no time in proving his love to Minerva again and again as the sun rose higher and higher into the warm Saturday sky.

***Now if you'd be so kind…please tell us what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
